


My Name is Kei and I'm a Procrastinator

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - City Life, Ficlet, M/M, Support Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: The person running the meeting makes a motion with her hand, like she’s hoping that Kei will get started any minute. Kei sighs.“My name is Tsukishima Kei, I am not a procrastinator, and don’t call me by my first name."





	My Name is Kei and I'm a Procrastinator

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164226782587/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "meeting at a support group au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

Saying “my name is Kei and I’m a procrastinator” is stupid. They’re literally just trying to be like the AA. Kei wishes he could refuse point blank but his brother insisted that he join this group and at least try to participate. So here he is, glaring at a crowd of serial procrastinators after being asked to be the next person to introduce himself.

The person running the meeting makes a motion with her hand, like she’s hoping that Kei will get started any minute. Kei sighs.

“My name is Tsukishima Kei, I am not a procrastinator, and don’t call me by my first name,” he intones to the surprised muttering of literally everyone in the room. They aren’t supposed to reveal their full name, as just like the AA they are encouraged to remain anonymous for some reason. It’s stupid. Alcoholism ruins lives. Procrastination just causes stress. The two shouldn’t be associated like this.

Kei is not a procrastinator. Refusing to do a pointless project is not the same as putting it off until the last minute and then doing a rushed job. There’s no point in him being here.

“That’s okay, that’s okay.” The leader of the group gestures at him to continue, obviously trying to keep the mood up. “Please tell us about why you don’t think you’re a procrastinator Tsukishima-kun.”

Oh, Kei doesn’t like her. He already didn’t like her but he likes her even less when she condescends him.

“No, thank you. Please try again with someone who actually wants to be here.”

She frowns at Kei. “Don’t you think it’s rude of you to waste everyone’s time by not saying anything.”

Kei narrows his eyes at her. He really doesn’t like her.

“No, I think it’s rude for you to convince people they have a problem they don’t have.” Kei points to a messy haired guy that he noticed before. The guy had introduced himself as Tadashi and he is beautiful, freckles all over his skin like stars, but he is shy and had shaken like a leaf while this stupid lady had told him how severe his procrastination was over one missed deadline. He had taken it hard. “Tadashi missed one deadline. That’s not a character defect, that’s an accident. Only someone with a cruel streak spends this much energy making vulnerable people feel bad.”

The crowd mutters among themselves and Kei doesn’t look at Tadashi. He’s probably being just as bad as this stupid lady by calling out someone so shy but he honestly can’t remember the names of anyone else here.

The lady must realize that she’s losing control of the room because she nervously adjourns the meeting, making one more snide comment about Kei that he ignores. He’s fishing his headphones out of his bag when he feels someone come up beside him.

“Um?”

Kei looks up and right into the face of Tadashi. He isn’t meeting Kei’s eyes head on but at least he’s looking in the general direction of Kei’s face.

“What?” Kei asks, feeling off balance.

“I just wanted to thank you for, uh, what you said back there.”

Kei doesn’t roll his eyes. Part of him wants to but he doesn’t. “Don’t take it personally.”

“Oh, I’m not, don’t worry,” Tadashi is quick to assure him, forgetting not to meet Kei’s eyes in his haste. Tadashi’s eyes are hazel and they’re beautiful. Kei wants to hate him but he can’t. “I just wanted to thank you.”

“Sure,” Kei says. Then after a moment he continues, “I’m leaving this way.”

Tadashi’s eyes follow his gesture and then light up. “Me too.”

Kei nods. He’s not disappointed when Tadashi falls into step with him. Kei usually isn’t one for other people but he doesn’t mind Tadashi’s company all that much.

Kei can’t help the small smile that comes to his lips when Tadashi says, “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, by the way."


End file.
